


Turn of the Screw

by SegaBarrett



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Keller and Schillinger, in snapshots.





	Turn of the Screw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wholeyolk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).

> Disclaimer: I don't own Oz, and I make no money from this.

If Chris Keller could have lived in the center of a burning building, he would have. In fact, he would have reveled in it.

That was what being Vern Schillinger’s cellmate had been like, after all, like being surrounded by heat and worrying that a lick of fire was going to catch you and engulf you. But also not caring. 

Because if Chris cared about something, someone would probably end up dying. Caring led to anger led to… destruction. Chris was destructive. 

“I hate all your willy-nilly shit,” Schillinger told him one morning, looking him up and down with a scowl that held nothing back. 

“Actually, you love it,” Keller shot back, laying down on the floor and allowing his ass to stick up in the air. He was giving Vern a show – and that was what he intended to do. He could remember the trill of fear he had felt the first time Vern had pressed him up against the iron bars of the cell and told him in a hissing voice in his ear exactly how it was going to be.

And Chris had tilted back his head and burst out laughing. 

Vern hadn’t liked that, up until he had.

Maybe Chris was just born bad – Beecher had asked him that once, and Keller had considered it with a laugh, refusing to answer. It would make sense; maybe he had popped out with an evil heart and a mean streak. That would have been easier than trying to trace it back to some single slight – 

But no. Let Beecher worry about things like that, the inner workings.

Keller had always preferred the part where he felt, anyway.

***

“What are you in for?”

Keller smirked, thinking that people only asked that in movies. 

The question was repeated. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t hear me, prag.”

He turned his head and smirked again, meeting Schillinger’s eyes. He needed to size him up; that was what everyone had told him when they heard he was going inside.

His father had looked at him and told him to make sure he observed, and Keller was sure that that was the last thing he would ever say to him. It had been good enough, however.

“I did hear you,” Keller said. “I just didn’t care.”

Schillinger’s eyes went from blue to gray in a second. This was going to be good.

“You don’t seem to understand the way that things work around here. I can protect you – or I can let you be eaten alive. Trust me, you don’t want the second option, particularly as,” and here Schillinger leaned in, letting his teeth rub up against Keller’s earlobe as he hissed hot breath, “I’ll be one of the ones eating you.”

Keller turned his head and let out a slow, low hum.

“I think I would like that.”

Schillinger blinked, looking his new target up and down to see if he may have lost his mind in the flurry of adjusting to prison life.

Or maybe Keller was a new breed entirely, something he hadn’t counted on encountering and that he would have to study in more detail.

Detail best gleaned from the inside of his new, smirking, tight prag’s ass.

He gripped Keller’s shoulders and slammed him into the wall.

Maybe they would both like this. 

***

“Not much has changed,” Schillinger commented, zipping up his pants and returning to his place in the mail room. How Keller had even gotten in there, he wasn’t sure, but neither was he complaining. They grow up so fast, after all.

“What did you want me to do to Beecher again?” Keller asked, following along after him, placing a bite on his neck.

“Get off,” Vern grumbled. “I need you to lure him in. Do all the things you do. Make him fall in love with you and then crush him. And…”

“And?” Keller’s crotch sat along the crook of Vern’s ass, daringly.

“Don’t fall in love with him.”

“That won’t be a problem.”


End file.
